Pretend The World Has Ended
by wellfourthings
Summary: There is a Death Eater centric plot, Hermione faces a desperate choice, and many struggle with the consequences. "I made the best decision I could under the circumstances, and now that I need you to support me, you can't do that! ?" Originally for the MLC
1. A Whiter Shade Of Pale

**Title**: Pretend The World Has Ended

**Full Summary: **In which there is a different sort of Death Eater centric plot, two muggles protest the laws of the Wizarding world ruling the rights of muggle parents over their magical children, Hermione makes a desperate decision, and everyone must face the consequences.

"I made the best decision that I could under the circumstances, and now that I need you to support me, you can't do that?!"

Originally written for the MLC, never posted.

**Rating**: T, or PG-13, for now. The rating may be subject to increase at a later time for language/other content.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognise these characters, and you don't talk to me about them on a daily basis, they aren't mine. If you recognise the places here, they aren't mine. If you recognise the story title, or a later chapter title, props to you for having good taste in music, but it still doesn't belong to me. I don't own anything but the plot, the deeply twisted back story, and assorted OCs. Don't sue me, I don't have anything for you.

**A Note**: I want to thank my lovely, incredibly tolerant and patient beta - **Rikithasta. **It's sort of been a bit of an uphill battle getting this thing started, and she's been incredibly amazing about listening to my babbling and letting me bounce ideas off her. If you think this isn't amazing, you've obviously never heard me babble.

This story is deeply, deeply **AU** from both HBP and DH. It is _slightly_ AU from OotP. You'll know that when you see it.

* * *

Glenda Chittock's voice was really somewhat soothing as a background to Hermione's thoughts. The meal had been cleared from the table and replaced with a small Wireless. Harry and Hermione had joined Fred, George, Ron around it to listen to The Witching Hour as Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley had elected to gather in another corner of the kitchen.

Glenda was announcing that Gilderoy Lockhart's sister was putting up three hundred thousand galleons to St. Mungo's permanent spell damage wards, in effort to fund research on memory damage due to excessive force. Hermione suppressed a small noise and shook her head at that. Annabel Lockhart was making a last effort to save her brother, yet it would probably never come to any good end for him. The poor woman had lost a brother and her only confidant all in one night.

St. Mungo's had announced that they were taking a research study of werewolves to identify and attempt to cure various ailments that only seemed to affect their breeds.

The Death Eater factions were wreaking havoc at every opportunity, yet managing to do so in such a way that no one had yet been caught. The Ministry's efforts to prove that certain wizards were Death Eaters were failing. Every one of them had an alibi with their spouse, another suspected Death Eater, occasionally even their children. It was proving nearly impossible to track their activities or put a stop to them, even with Voldemort dead and safely silenced.

'Cornelius Fudge publicly acknowledged the results of a recent Ministry study on the subject of magical genetics, today. The Ministry has released the results of this study to the public as of this afternoon. The Minister spoke on the results briefly this afternoon before announcing his actions toward them,' Glenda continued, as the speech began.

Hermione began to tune out the wireless program as she heard Fudge's first words. Whatever he had to say on the subject of magical genetics couldn't possibly be interesting, the man couldn't think his way out of a cardboard box.

"It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that there has been a moderate and steady increase in squib births, miscarriages, still born children, barren offspring, and low magical manifestations in children born from Pureblood parents. Many families have so much trouble conceiving and carrying one child to full term that they do not try again for fear of complications.

It has also become evident that in cases where a Pureblood has married a half-blood or a Muggle-born witch or wizard, there have been almost no instances of squib births or complications in carrying multiple children to term. These children even seem to be exceptionally powerful, and manifest in their magic much earlier than is considered normal. '

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the Wireless. "The Minister went on to announce a new law and read it to the public and press," Glenda was saying.

"The Ministry of Magic hear-by acknowledges the precarious state of birthrate and magical genetic material of current times. We therefore decree the following..."

Fudge began listing the terms of what he referred to as the 'Ministry of Magic Domestic Affairs Decree 508: Replenishing Magical Genetics Effort.'

_Any half-blood or Muggle-born witch or wizard between the ages of 17 and 65 is available for a marriage by contract. _It was lucky that no one happened to be looking at Hermione as this moment, because she blanched noticeably and gripped the arms of her chair.

Hermione's hands tightened on the arms of her chair as each term was announced.

_The Head of a Pureblood family may submit a petition for the hand of an available witch/wizard on behalf of any unmarried member of his/her family. The bid may contain certain terms that must be accepted with the proposal._ How could they give that sort of power over another person to anyone? Didn't they wonder if the term would be abused?

_Further - any witch or wizard having received a petition will have exactly fourteen days to sign and accept the petition. Should he or she receive more than one petition, he or she will have exactly twenty-one days from the date of the last petition received to sign and accept one of the offers. If he or she fails to do so..._

Hermione closed her eyes at this and tried to ignore the rest of the Minister's words.

_Each couple must produce one child of either sex within two years of marriage._

At this, Hermione rose from her chair and exited the room as quietly as she could. No one seemed to notice her departure, as they were all still focused on Fudge's voice. As she took care to close the door quietly, she heard Fudge speak again, "Within these measures lie the greatest hopes for the Wizarding world. Without them, we will slowly cease to exist."

Hermione wandered up to the third floor, not realising that her feet were carrying her to the library of their own accord. She had never really explored Grimmauld Place's library to her satisfaction, one thing or another had always been more pressing, more important, or just generally prevented her from taking it in at her leisure.

She pushed the heavy door closed behind her, shut her eyes tightly, and took in the smell of old, old books. There was nothing more comforting than the smell of a really good old book, and some of these smelled ancient. Hermione locked and warded the library, taking her time choosing a rather slim volume on the dark arts and settling into an oversized wing chair to peruse it. She was in the middle of a particularly intriguing paragraph about the properties of dark healing potions when an owl tapped on one of the gigantic library windows. Once she had let it into the room, the owl dropped a scroll on an end table and flew out again.

She frowned as she broke the purple seal of the Ministry, wondering what they could want with her now.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

This letter is in regards to recent measures passed into law by the Ministry of Magic.

As you may have already discovered, the Ministry has put into effect Domestic Affairs Decree Number 508, commonly known as the Replenishing Magical Genetics Effort.

We are pleased to inform you that as of 4:37 pm on the 16th of January, you were added to the list of witches and wizards available to be petitioned for marriage.

We at the Ministry of Magic Domestic Affairs Department are pleased to offer our best wishes for your impending marriage.

Enclosed is the full text of the Replenishing Magical Genetics Effort for your convenience.

Sincerely -

Stephanie Carnoli, Domestic Affairs Dept. Ministry of Magic

Hermione snorted as she finished reading the letter, then set it aside. Who would petition for her? She was still in school, she was hardly to be considered an 'attractive' woman, and she was well known as a know-it-all with a tendency to cause the Death Eaters trouble. And it was hardly as if the pureblood community would be jumping to acquiesce to the new law. After a few protests and repeated refusals to comply, the law would be a long forgotten memory. Even still... the letter left her with a vague sense of unease that she couldn't quite place. She took the dark arts book and the letter and went up to bed for a night full of what was sure to be restless sleep.

* * *

Well outside of London, in the study of his family home, Agentes Snape looked over his bid for Hermione Jean Granger, searching for any last details he may have left out. It was fitting to choose a wife for his son. If Severus were given his own choice, he would never marry. He would allow the Snape family name to die with him, but the new marriage law would force his son to marry and produce children. He would have a wife who was both intelligent in her own right and powerful beyond the rest of her generation. Agentes would have the added pleasure of torturing his son by forcing him to marry his student.

As soon as Agentes Snape signed the bid, it rolled itself up and disappeared with a small **pop**. He would have heirs and entertainment, his son would raise a huge fuss, and all his wishes would be fulfilled in a relatively short period of time.

As he called for a house elf and gave instructions to ready the estate for guests, Agentes found himself to be a very pleased man.


	2. Shine Like It Does

Disclaimer: The same as before.

a/n: After a long delay, all I have to say is: Bella, for you.

* * *

Bill was explaining the dynamics of curse breaking to Hermione at some length. "The danger is something you seem to appreciate more each time you come in contact with something new. There was one defensive piece of magic I came across early in my field assignments that was dual-layered. I hadn't checked for that, so when I broke the curse in the first layer and then tried to enter, I there was a hex waiting that infects the victim with Belmalo," he winced. "I suppose the idea was to weaken the breaker's power with the destruction of the curse. It only works once, but the effects are extremely draining. It took St. Mungo's three weeks to stay all of the effects long enough to cure me. I understand they had to use some especially brutal potions to slow the hex down."

"Oh, I recently found a potion that might have made it simple to cure you much sooner. One of the books in Sirius' library describes the restoring effects, but it's frustratingly vague. Its effects are implied to be extremely powerful, and yet... Yet, I can't find it in any of the comprehensive healing guides," said Hermione, biting her bottom lip.

Sirius spoke up from the end of table, "Any healing you find in those books are unlikely to find its way into a Ministry approved guide, Hermione. They believe the methods are too powerful. All of the old spells and potions in those books are banned as Dark magic."

"Why? Is there anything really wrong with them, aside from power?"

"There are some risks to the potions, yes. More the spells than the potions, but powerful magic, even healing magic, looks like an explosion waiting to happen, to Fudge. That magic wasn't always considered Dark. Somewhere along the way, the purpose became diluted, people lost the sense that it was meant to help, not harm."

"I just wish I had found something specific," she sighed.

"Didn't you find anything helpful in Diagon Alley today?" said Bill, as everyone drifted back into their own conversations.

"Well, no specific books. A few refer to it in passing, but nothing like the detail on brewing that I want. I thought I had something in the last book I found, but Blaise Zabini interrupted while I was looking through it in Flourish and Blotts." said Hermione.

Remus snapped to attention. "What? When exactly did you see Zabini?" he almost barked out the question.

Apparently, Hermione thought, even if every member of the Order is engaged in conversation with someone else, they are still listening to your every word. "This morning, when I was in Flourish and Blotts upper levels, after I found my Experimental Charms text," she replied.

"What did he want, did he say anything?" Remus demanded.

Hermione explained that it hadn't really been much of an encounter, he had merely commented on the book she had been looking at.

She was paging through an impossibly thin volume exclusively on Dark Healing, hunting for a particularly strong healing potion. It was a potion that was curiously difficult to find in the usual texts. She caught herself at one bit of Latin text that she didn't recognise as a healing concept. "Quod me nutrit me destruit..." she murmured to herself. "I've never even seen that in a Healer's text before... Quod me nutrit me destruit. What nourishes me-"

"Destroys me," said a voice from just over her shoulder. "If you're interested in Dark Healing, there are books far better than that one," he added.

Hermione froze, then turned to face the newcomer who had intruded upon her search. She simply looked at him, and said nothing.

Blaise Zabini continued as if there were nothing at all unusual about cornering someone in a shop and recommending changes in their reading habits. "There is a book entitled 'We Are Dust and Shadow'. It may not sound topical, but it has methods that you won't find in that book, and it is far more detailed.

Hermione looked at him queerly for a moment, closed her book, and walked away from Zabini without ever having said a word.

"And that was all?" There was still a terse, tense undertone to Remus' voice.

"I went into the magical creatures shop to buy some owl treats for Ebony, and then Apparated back here. I didn't see him again. Professor, and why is it so important?"

"It's Remus, Hermione. I haven't been 'Professor' in four years." he corrected her, pointedly ignoring her question.

"_Fine_. Remus, then, why is it so important?"

Remus Lupin sighed. "As if _Brenna_ were not enough, Blaise Zabini also has an uncle who is referred to as Ramsey. The man is the leader of one of the larger Death Eater factions. We can't prove it, but it is a fact."

"Zabini is unnerving in that he slips into the background and remains unnoticed, I'll give you that. But I doubt he is a Death Eater. Do you have proof that he talks to the man?" Hermione queried.

"No," Remus said. "but his mother does. Don't let him take you by surprise like that again."

Hermione nodded slowly.

The soft tapping of an owl sounded at the window. Molly opened it and stood aside as a tawny owl dropped a stack of scrolls in front of Hermione on the table, flying out again as suddenly as it had come.

Hermione stared at the scrolls for a few seconds, a feeling of uneasy apprehension taking over.

George spoke up, just before she reached for the first scroll. "Well, these Ministry owls certainly are haughty, abrupt little buggers, aren't they!"

The dinner party gave a brief collective laugh, and then settled into awkward silence, all eyes resting on the parchments in front of Hermione. She reached forward, picked one up, and broke the ministry seal. Her eyes scanned the parchment slowly for a name, wondering only to herself what end could await her through the law.


	3. So you think you can tell?

**Disclaimer**: The same as usual.

**A/N**: I know. It's been a terribly long time... But this is the next part. So sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**_So...So you think you can tell?

* * *

_**

As she found the first name, Hermione felt no surprise, only a sense of weariness. "Draco Malfoy," she intoned flatly. She sat the contract aside and reached for the second.

"Marcus Flint." This option was only mildly less revolting and insulting, really**.**

"Clinton Warrington. Wasn't he just leaving school our first year?" This one was better, she thought, but she was still growing more wary as she opened the fourth scroll.

"Stanton Vaisey." Hermione snorted with something akin to disdain at that one.

"Adrian Pucey" was followed by a short silence and a long look at Ron, as she read out "Ronald Weasley."

Ron was looking slightly sheepish as he explained, "You were bound to be a Death Eater target. I wanted to make sure you had at least one feasible option." Having finished this speech, Ron was blushing when Hermione murmured a soft "Thank you, Ron." before continuing with the pile.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Miles Bletchy." The last name was met with a small sound of amusement from across the table before Fred asked, "Isn't he with some other bloke?"

"William Travers. I'm certain he's almost old enough to be my father," Hermione murmured.

As Hermione reached for the last scroll, she felt another small surge of thanks for Ron. She didn't love him, she couldn't love him. Not as anything other than a friend. But he was just that - a friend. Marriage to him might not be ideal, but at least it would mean she would have someone to talk to. Someone who didn't want her dead.

She broke the last seal and all of her previous thoughts were forgotten as her eyes slid over the words. She couldn't possibly be seeing what she was seeing. But she was. She read it once, twice, three times before she was sure her eyes weren't playing a very awkward and strange trick on her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Remus asked gently. Internally he wondered what sort of offer could create this reaction of silence.

When Hermione answered, it was slowly and in a whisper, "There must be some mistake: 'On behalf of his son Severus, Agentes Snape respectfully offers for the hand of one Miss Hermione Jean Granger.' I-it must be a mistake." she trailed off into silence as there was a sharp intake of breathe from Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Ginny was the one who managed to speak first. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. But it can't be right, can it?" Hermione could only shake her head in response. Harry reached for the piece of parchment in Hermione's hands slowly; as if almost afraid to see that it was true.

Remus suddenly stood as if he had been sitting on a hot cauldron and began trying to sort things into order. "Molly, could you send an owl off to...?" He trailed off as he saw her nod. Then he gathered up the parchments resting on the table in front of Hermione, and shot a quick look at Sirius, then the boys. Sirius nodded shortly, and then asked Harry and Ron to join him in the drawing room.

Molly ushered Fred and George out of the kitchen after Arthur, before going out herself to dispatch an owl to Dumbledore - and Severus.

Hermione had sat through it all in silence, not stirring until Ginny had left the kitchen with Tonks. "That was fairly dramatic, wasn't it? I could have at least said something." she chuckled half-heartedly.

Remus gave her a wry smile and sat down to await the arrival from Hogwarts with her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember much of the meeting that had taken place. Dumbledore had arrived first, and Remus had done most of the talking, Dumbledore the rest. Hermione had merely sat and listened as the whole evening was related in what reminded her curiously of a debriefing session. She had gone up to the room she shared with Ginny when it was finished, grateful that Snape hadn't arrived yet, so she didn't have to see him. As she lay down, Hermione wondered what was going on below. Somehow, no matter what hour of the day or night, there was always some small noise coming from the rooms below the fourth floor, some comforting sound that announced a presence, and thus safety. Tonight there was nothing, there was absolute silence. When Ginny came in a short while later, Hermione pretended to be asleep.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, Hermione skipped breakfast and secreted herself away in a small unused bedroom with every book on healing and dark healing that she could find and busied herself looking for all possible meanings of the phrase 'Quod me nutrit me destruit.' in potions making and healing.

She found that the phrase had only the one meaning that Zabini had mentioned, but the phrase did not make discernible sense in a medical context. The entire point was that to nourish was not to destroy. Hermione began combing the indexes of potion and healing books. She was having no luck, however, until she ran across a small volume that had the phrase listed beside twelve page numbers. One by one, she traced each reference. It wasn't until she had reached the twelfth and last that she understood.

In each entry the phrase appeared, there were mentions of which potions and spells shouldn't be combined with the healing method. The majority of the potions were calming draughts, dreamless sleep potions, pain reducers, muscle relaxers, and the occasional severe throat soother. Hermione was not sure she wanted to think about this last in context, in all reality.

"Quod me nutrit me destruit, what nourishes me destroys me, what _sooths_ me destroys me. It means not to use certain potions that ease one's suffering in other ways, and many Healers, many wizards in general, would have ignored that warning, under pressure. They are seen as Dark Arts because no one could be bothered to adhere to the fine print."

Hermione added these last thoughts to her notes, then collected all of the books to add to the collection she was already going to ask Sirius for his permission to borrow. Then she hissed, "Fools!" under her breath before she made her way down to lunch.

* * *

A figure enveloped in black was briskly crossing the lawns of Witmoor with a purpose. The purpose was, most likely, the intent to harm a sire. Agentes allowed himself a moment to smile at the window, before giving instructions to a house elf to meet his son at the door. Severus had unwittingly arrived exactly on time. Agentes chuckled softly; his fun was only beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please Read & Review. It tends to lead to speedier updates. ... Well, except when my life gets turned upside down for two years. (won't happen again, swear.)


	4. Heaven from Hell?

**Disclaimer:** I only wish it belonged to me.

**Author's Note**: At the end.

* * *

"Father."

It was only the one word, and yet Severus managed to put a world of loathing, contempt, anger, and moral indignation into the greeting. IN an odd, somewhat twisted way, it made him proud of his son.

"To what do I owe this... pleasure, Severus?" Agentes was smiling as he turned to look at his son.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Father. You haven't won yet," Severus paused for a moment to study the older man. "You know that I am here about the contract. Did you think that it would force my hand to your will? You haven't taken into account the fact that I can disown you if I must, and take the responsibility onto myself, have you? Yet, I will do neither. Where is Mother this morning?"

"What, exactly, will you do then?" Agentes was taking the measure of his son, not sure exactly how much of his speech could be believed.

Severus sneered at the man as he responded, "Father, you underestimate me. I will do nothing. Is Mother in the parlour? Her sitting room? The library? Or is she in the kitchens with the house elves, hiding from you again?"

This last little bit of goading struck Agentes anger and ignited it, "Do not take me for a fool, Severus. What have you done?"

Severus turned sharply to face Agentes, "I have and will do nothing. Miss Granger, on the other hand, has received eleven petitions, including yours. One was acceptable to her, as far as I know. He is her own age, she knows him well, and he does not want her dead. All in all, quite a bargain for her. Now if you will excuse me, Mother would never forgive me if I came to visit and didn't seek her out. I will go and search for her myself."

"There will be no need for that, Severus. I am right here, after all." Both men spun and faced the doorway, where Isabelle Snape stood. In Severus' opinion, his father's only redeeming quality was the love he had for his mother. Even then, it was only grudgingly he admitted to the idea that Agentes might _have _redeeming qualities. When she had their full attention, she turned to her son and murmured, "And perhaps you should come and have a look at the family jewellery before you go, Sev."

Honestly, if he didn't know better, he might have said his mother was _enjoying _this.

* * *

"Hermione, could I have a word?" Remus was poking his head into the library, looking just a bit anxious.

Hermione looked up from the various parchments strewn in some semblance of organised chaos across the desk and smiled at Remus.

"Dumbledore has sent an owl. He wants to see you tonight about the options you have over the contracts," Remus looked, if possible, more uncomfortable than he had when he had first entered the room.

"And may I ask who else has been invited to this little meeting?" Hermione asked in the softest of tones.

"Ron. As well as Sev- as well as Professor Snape," he returned.

"I see," she murmured. "When, tonight?"

Remus once again looked very uncomfortable, "After the Order meeting."

Hermione nodded and returned to frowning over what Remus could now see were her contracts. He felt oddly as though he had been dismissed, and by a school-girl at that. He glanced back, and as he left the room, Remus chuckled. Yes, a school-girl who had seen just as much as any of the Order, acted twice her age, and was taking on the burdens of an adult all at once. Dismissed, yes, but certainly, the Ministry wasn't trying to run _his _life.

* * *

The Order meeting that evening was unusually brief, and it wasn't long before she found herself sitting in front of the Headmaster.

Ron was the last to enter the drawing room, and the door was locked behind him as he took his seat beside Hermione.

Dumbledore was quietly surveying the three people before him. Hermione had not once looked at Severus, but he was, in his turn, studying her closely. Severus already knew what Albus wanted, that was certain. So the only person in the room who wasn't aware of what would be suggested was Ronald Weasley, who was studying Hermione as well, though not as closely.

Severus had gone to visit his mother earlier that day, but if anything, that only made his decision harder to read. His youngest professor was betraying no signs of his choice.

Hermione, while she was not looking at any of them, _was_ studying her Potions Master carefully, trying to read his reaction to what had been done. She had a fair idea of why the three of them were in this room, and she had found the tactic morally repugnant. For his part, the Headmaster seemed in no hurry to begin the meeting he had called. Hermione inwardly scowled, she didn't like this situation at all.

"Headmaster, this is obviously about the Law, and my situation in relation to it. What were your suggestions, if I might ask?" she broke the silence, suddenly.

Ron had turned in his chair to look at her, wondering why she had made that move. Hermione felt a pang as she noticed his shift, she would always know his next move, always know what to expect from him, he would always be an open book to her in that he would not challenge her to achieve higher. The pang intensified with each acknowledgement she made. This, she thought, was the price one paid for safety.

"You are quite right, Miss Granger. Normally I would have waited for a more appropriate time, but such is not a luxury with which are currently blessed. Among your contracts, there were only two accept able choices, I believe?" she nodded, and he began to continue, but found himself interrupted by Ron.

"Excuse me, Professor, but there was only one 'acceptable choice' among her contracts. Mine."

"Mr. Weasley, the second acceptable choice was Professor Snape. As a member of the Order-" Dumbledore was cut off a second time.

"You cannot expect me to believe that he," Ron made a sharp gesture over his shoulder at the Professor, "is considered acceptable! He is twice her age, and our teacher. The idea that he should-" This time, it was Ron who found himself cut off.

"Ron! Please, let the Headmaster finish what he has to say," Hermione's voice was quite sharp as she spoke the words. Ron silenced as the Headmaster began to speak again.

"Miss Granger, your knowledge of the Order of the Phoenix, grouped with your high magical manifestation and your friendship with Mister Potter, makes it unacceptable to allow you to be weakened in any way, or leave you less than perfectly protected." Hermione nodded silently again, but to herself she was thinking, '_Because of course, I would be less valuable and worth protecting without all of that!' _

"You must understand; these suggestions are for your own good. While I have every faith that Mister Weasley will do his best to provide for your protection, I do not believe that he will be able to withstand the attempts of the Death Eaters to separate you from him."

"Wait just a moment!" Ron interjected suddenly, "What _exactly_ makes you think that I couldn't protect her? Haven't I held my own against the Death Eaters more than once? Haven't we both battled them, time and time again, and won? Isn't Bellatrix Lestrange quite out of your way? You think that by putting Hermione _closer _to the Death Eaters, you would be protecting her more than by keeping her at my side, where we can take care of each other?"

"Mister Weasley, that speech is the very reason that you could not protect her," Severus had spoken for the first time since they had all entered the drawing room. He exchanged a quick look with the Headmaster, before Ron spoke again.

"And of course, you think she is better protected by you? A Death Eater who could turn at any moment back to his cause and lose her or hurt her in the process!" he spit out at the Professor.

"Mister Weasley! I assure you that in the seventeen years Severus has been in my employment and my counsel, he has been tempted many times to that end, and he has never yet been swayed," Dumbledore raised his hand to prevent further interruptions as he addressed himself to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I would very strongly urge you to consider Professor Snape as the more ideal candidate with whom to entrust your safety. You and anyone you engage yourself to will be in danger immediately from the moment you sign and accept them. It would be unwise to place yourself or anyone else in that position."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster squarely. "Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, I must insist that this decision is mine and mine alone. You may offer me your concerns and suggestions and advise me against the risks, but I would ask that you keep your 'urges' to yourself, and make no further attempts to influence my decision. This meeting is over." Hermione turned and let herself out of the drawing room without another word, leaving Ron to follow behind, and the two professors to look after her and wonder at her decision.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wish I could say that I write without any real motivation, but I can't say that honestly. There's only one full chapter written and edited and beta read after this one, because I just haven't heard from anyone how they feel about it, and I've lost my drive.

I'm sorry. Read & Review please.


	5. Math, Science, History

**Disclaimer**: If only I did own it.

**Author's Note**: At the end, and large because it includes many acknowledgements to reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter Five: _Math, Science, History..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hermione, wait," Ron caught her wrist as she reached the stairs.

She looked pointedly at his hand until he let go of her arm. "Mione, you can't be seriously considering accepting Snape... He's old enough to be your father! And he could hurt you," Ron shifted nervously from one foot to the other as Hermione simply looked at him for a moment.

"Ronald," Hermione's tone made Ron cringe, "I thought we discussed that nickname, as well as exactly how much I loath it."

Ron apologised without looking directly into her eyes. Instead, he suddenly seemed to find his shoes quite interesting indeed.

"Further," Hermione continued, "I truly do not appreciate being told what I can and cannot do. Regardless - the decision that I make will not be influence by anyone. That is, it will not be the choice of Professor Dumbledore, and it will not be your choice, either. In addition, my father is forty-seven years old, and I highly doubt that Professor Snape is nearing that age, not that it matters. Lastly, I believe the Professor has had plenty of time to 'hurt me' in the past six and a half years, if that were his purpose," with that, Hermione left him standing at the bottom of the stairs as she made her way up to her little makeshift study.

Shrinking the contracts to the size of her little finger, she slipped the scrolls into the pocket of her robes. She took a deep breath and descended the stairs again, this time to go in search of Severus Snape.

The man in question had spent several minutes in a virtually silent discussion with the headmaster, both wondering at the girl's meaning.

Dumbledore had finally sighed and said, "She rather reminds me of you at that age, Severus. Only, she has rather seen too much to be innocent."

"Perhaps, Albus," Severus returned, "reminding you of me is not the quality that would be best for Miss Granger," Severus turned for the door.

"Severus?" Albus stopped him briefly, "perhaps you should learn her first name."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he swept off to the kitchen. IF ever there was an evening requiring coffee, it would be this one.

When Hermione found him, Snape was unfortunately not alone. Seated in various positions around the room were Remus, Kingsley, Sirius, Molly, and Tonks. The man himself was drinking what appeared to be very strong , from the expression on his face.

"Professor?" Hermione intoned from the door. The attention in the room seemed to very carefully _not _turn to her or shift to him.

"Miss Granger?" he returned, before taking another sip of coffee.

"I wondered, sir, if I could have a word," Her eyes took in the other occupants of the room before she finished the thought, "privately."

Severus drained his coffee and nodded, following her from the room.

She slid the parlour doors closed behind them before turning to face him. "Your father," she began, "he-"

Severus cut her off, "Is quite fixated on the idea of my producing heirs to the family name and holdings. Being particularly nasty and troublesome and meddling in the rest of my life is merely a bonus for him. He has attempted to use you as a pawn to both ends." He was looking at her quite closely.

"Hermione nodded slowly at this, "And your mother?" she queried.

"is, I believe, taking some measure of wicked pleasure from this. She has a rather twisted sense of humour," he was almost murmuring the last to himself.

"What are Ron's chances, or mine, if we were to attempt to thwart the other bids?" she asked

The Professor didn't look up as he asked, "How many were there?"

"Nine, without yours or Ron's," she responded.

"Three weeks, perhaps. A month, at most. Two weeks if Lucius acts on his own," Severus Snape looked at her, not with pity, but comprehension of the difficulty.

She merely nodded again, taking a seat near the coffee table, "Perhaps I should just leave the magical world and go into hiding with my parents," she murmured

Severus gave her a hard look as he spoke " You would never stand a chance without magic, Miss Granger. Not against Death Eaters, and particularly not against an angry and vengeful Lucius Malfoy. It would be foolish to consider it, as well as wholly unnecessary."

"What else is there, then?" she asked, "I couldn't possibly ask you to-"

Again the Professor cut her off, "I do not believe that it is traditionally the woman who does the asking, Miss Granger, so I would hope not," he said.

Was this Snape-humour, she wondered? She looked up, hearing what she thought was a trace of amusement behind his words. "I could not possibly ask you to place yourself in such a position," she finished, firmly.

Severus began to speak softly, facing away from her, "My father is an insufferable nuisance. However, I see absolutely no reason you should not take advantage of that fact. Certainly, there is no need to ask me to put myself in a position that I am offering to assume."

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at her Professor's back for a moment.

Receiving no response, Severus continued, "In any scenario, your parents will need to be protected regardless, Miss Granger."

"I warded the house heavily before I returned to Hogwarts this year. My parents are quite fine. Barring the Fidelius Charm, they could not be safer." she returned.

The silence in the room was weighted and thick for a long moment.

"There are several reasons," Hermione said suddenly, "I want a career that requires me to have my freedom. You are a Death Eater for all intents and purposes. I'm at least eighteen years your junior. My parents would never even remotely agree to the idea. And, quite frankly, I'm impossible to live with," she hadn't yet moved at all, "I also happen to be your student, in case we've all forgotten that little detail," she finished.

Severus looked mildly amused, "What makes you believe you wouldn't have that freedom? Perhaps you haven't noticed, but in the midst of this war, ages seem to matter even less than usual in the Wizarding World. And I assure you, you could not possibly be more difficult to live with than I am, having lived alone since leaving school."

Hermione suppressed a small snort and then asked, "And the fact that I am your student?"

"I'm sure there is a way to use that to a general advantage," he responded silkily.

"Hmph. A student and teacher will cause an uproar," she bit out.

"And isn't that what you are quite good at, Miss Granger? Causing uproars?"

She studied him quietly for a moment, before a slight smirk began to appear on her face. Beyond that, it was decided as quietly and smoothly as one could possibly expect from one very stubborn, barely adult witch who was trapped and one grumpy potions professor that most considered more of a punishment to encounter than Voldemort.

Which, as one would know by now, is not very quietly or smoothly, when one is contained within a house full of redheads, one of whom has put forth a countering offer of marriage. For Ron, listening outside the door wasn't a matter of right or wrong, it was a matter of what he felt he wanted, and thus had to have. So midnight found one Harry Potter and one Ronald Weasley witnessing the engagement of their most detested mentor and their closest friend. Upon hearing no response from his female companion, Mr. Weasley thought it would be wise, for some reason, to burst through the parlour doors and shout, at the top of his lungs, "YOU CAN'T ACCEPT HIM, MIONE, YOU BELONG TO ME!" with no warning. ...only to trip and fall on his face once having the words out of his mouth.

Hermione Granger sat down heavily on an armchair and put her face in her hands. What in Merlin's name could she have possibly done to offend the heavens so throughly? This thought was the one that made her rise and carry herself up the stairs to her bed for the evening. All the excitement and upset could surely wait for the next morning to break loose, couldn't it? If it could not, well, that was simply too bad! Hermione was going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: (warning, long. Very long) I want to take a few (many) lines to thank all of you for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites and Author Alert lists. And perhaps a small suggestion. Without further procrastination, let us begin:

**Bella**: who knows who she is. Thank you, darling girl, I love you dearly, and I hope to speak to you about this again soon!

**d0nquxi0te**: I'm so glad you think so! And I'll be continuing just as soon as I can.

**HappeeGoLuckee**: Happy that you like it! I'm trying very hard to continue, but I haven't got a Beta for the story any longer, and ex roommates burned all my notes and outlines!

**Bella's-Choice**: On the verge of loving it? That is high praise indeed! So glad that you think it's interesting, and I know I didn't update 'soon', but I did update three times in three days, so I hope you come back!

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**: You think it's brilliant and amazing? I... you, my friend, have just made me blush. I hope you liked this chapter!

**use2b2t2**: SO glad you liked it! I hope you'll like this as well, it begins to be... more intense from here on. Oh, and do you prefer to be addressed as your username, or as 'Mare'? I wouldn't want to offend.

**EEG**: I'm blushing again. Thank you so very much for telling me that you appreciate my work! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much!

**CrazyBlonde-SupernaturalRocks**: Oh, you _are_ sweet! Thank you dearly, the reviews are helping motivate me a great deal! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

And last, but certainly not least:

**Loyd1989**: I really... don't know how to respond to you... You're wonderful for my ego, what's left of it! Devoured? Maturely written? The characterisation is somewhat working? Really? My word... I hope I haven't disappointed you with this latest chapter, because you may very well have earned my lifelong devotion. I think Snape is misunderstood in many fics, but I do try to stay true to his character, and Hermione is my favourite of all, so I hope that I don't butcher her. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter as well!

And now for the list of people who have either favourited or put this story on alert lists, you have my deepest thanks, truly. Thank you to:

**2angelwings, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, lullabyexgoodnight, Slam2k, use2b2t2, xteamxjacobxbabyx, CrazyBlonde-SupernaturalRocks, kbox8, MEL799, Michaela1153, **and** MrsDSalvatore**

And very last of all, I would ask those of you who read this story to please, go read my other little story _Daylight Robbery_. It's an Alternate Universe/parody type thing, written in short little chapters, and meant purely to entertain. Something light and hopefully funny, for when this story starts to get more intense and less... happy.

You have all given me some motivation, and I appreciate every one of you. I read each and every review, and respond to them all as well. I feed off of the reactions to my writing, it's the only thing that makes me finish anything!

and please, everyone: Read & Review! It's _**extraordinarily **_motivating to my writing. (My muse is Blaise, he's mildly lazy, and a bit of an attention hog.)

-Anda, very happily, and thankful.


End file.
